


Protection

by chatnoiristhebest5



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I can only imagine how much Ladybug hates it when Chat literally dies for a little, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Light Angst, Poor kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoiristhebest5/pseuds/chatnoiristhebest5
Summary: "You have to stop doing this!""But how will I protect you, m'lady?"
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 62





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue why this idea came into my head but it did so....yeah

Ladybug didn't talk to Chat Noir after the battle until they were away from reporters, on a quiet rooftop. She knew he was wondering why she had left him hanging when he went for their usual fist bump, but she didn't care. 

"Bugaboo?"

She flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around him tight. Her intention was to hug him so tight he would regret leaving her like that. She hated seeing him lifeless after the akuma had caused a bus to crash into him, slamming him against the wall. She had watched as his limp body slid against the alley wall. All because he was pushing her out of the way.

Tears cascaded down her cheeks, her body shaking.

"Ladybug, you're scaring me, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Chat whispered, rubbing her arms.

"You!" She moved away enough to poke his chest hard. "You are the problem! Why did you have to take that hit for me? You were-- you..." She couldn't even finish her sentence. "You have to stop doing this," she finally said, voice breaking mid sentence.

"But how will I protect you, m'lady?"

She looked up at him, his crooked smile taunting her. His stupid, crooked smile. The one she thought she wasn't gonna see ever again. He died, and all he was thinking about was protecting her. Why was he like that..?

Before she could think, she grabbed his face pressing her lips against his with as much force as she could. He made a sound that was like a strangled, surprised meow, but soon his lips pressed into hers, just as desperately. She felt a hand on her cheek, then fingers burying in her hair. Her own fingers were weaving through Chat's blond locks, tugging slightly and pulling him closer, if that had even been possible. 

When they pulled apart they were both breathless, and Ladybug's anger had washed away to relief. "I was so scared that I wouldn't be able to bring you back."

Chat thumb gently wiped away at a stray tear on her cheek, "But I'm here, aren't I? You are amazing, my lady, I have no doubt in my mind that you would be able to bring me back. And even if you don't, I would be happy that I took the hit for you."

"But--"

"Look, let's be real, I don't have powers that bring everything back to normal or that purify akumas, I can only destroy. Out of the two of us, if it really came down to it, Paris needs you to stay alive more then they need me."

"But what about me? What about who I need?" She thought she saw a slight flush peeking out under his mask, but she wasn't sure. He was probably surprised by what she'd said, and in all honesty, so was she.

Slowly, his eyes softened even more so than they already had been. Ladybug wasn't sure how that was possible. "I will always be with you, watching over you. Don't worry about me, I'm happy as long as I'm by your side, acting like your protection."

"You can't protect me if you're dead."

"But I will for as long as I'm alive, and I have no regrets."

"None?"

He kissed the top of her head, "None."

She couldn't help herself and kissed him again. Slower that time, taking her time as her hand moved from his chest to his neck then entangled in his hair. Feeling as his hand move from her cheek to her shoulder then slid down to her mid waist. The kiss was softer than the first, less of a desperate you-almost-died and more of a relieved I'm-so-happy-you're-still-with-me. They pulled away equally breathless, though.

Her heart melted, seeing Chat in a little bit of a daze after the kiss, his emerald eyes lovestruck as he looked into her bluebell gaze. She was so glad he was still alive, and hated him for always being so reckless. But through it all, she was grateful for his protection.

  



End file.
